


In Which Jonah Magnus Dies of Consumption Like The Victorian He Is

by MacMonkey



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, tuberculosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacMonkey/pseuds/MacMonkey
Summary: I figured out a way the apocalypse could have been averted soooo easy
Comments: 37
Kudos: 100





	In Which Jonah Magnus Dies of Consumption Like The Victorian He Is

"oh fuck," says Jonah, coughing up a lil blood. He has consumption, and penicillin has not been discovered yet, so he dies. His eyes die too.

**Author's Note:**

> Dumbass didn't transfer his eyes fast enough so ig this is an everyone lives fic! If we count the far future.


End file.
